


Put My Fingers Through Your Hair

by colazitron



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Nick feels bad for Dan all by himself at a BBC event. Somehow chatting the evening away leads to sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheniamqueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with any of the persons depicted or mentioned herein. I make no money off of this. Obviously, I made all of this up in my head and it is in no way meant to depict any real events.

Nick doesn't see Dan or Phil one without the other all that often. It has happened – Dan's been on his show alone that time, he's bumped into Phil at the BBC when Dan was in the other room prepping something, Dan came to Big Weekend by himself that time – but it's not often. He's used to thinking of them as a unit. DanandPhil rather than Dan and Phil.

But apparently Phil's ill, _again_ as Dan informs him with the sort of fond eyeroll Nick reserves for his dogs and closest mates, so Dan came alone. It's almost not obvious that Dan would've rather not come at all, and Nick figures he has to give him props for that. It took a while to realise that Dan's awkward act isn't just an act, that he really _does_ feel that out of his depth around people sometimes, but Nick's gotten there. So since Dan showed up all by himself without his trusted companion, Nick figures he'll make an extra effort to make Dan feel comfortable. They've spent time together before, after all. At that Big Weekend, for one. And once Dan forgets to second-guess himself all the time, he's brilliant company. Nick likes the lad.

So Nick fumbled through a few halted conversations, got Dan two or three drinks that he was either too polite or uncomfortable to turn down and somehow three hours passed with them chatting more and more comfortably, Nick's laughter going a bit more obnoxious as the time goes on, but Dan's is coming more and more easily, so that's worth it, probably. Dan's got some _hilarious_ stories from his various internet things, and though Nick doesn't grasp the surroundings or the context Dan places them in immediately, Dan's never too impatient to explain. And he's got that almost biting sarcasm that keeps Nick giggling almost constantly. So sue him, he's always been a sucker for a pretty boy with a dry humour. And it might be the drinks, or it might be Dan's whole social awkwardness thing, but he's definitely telling Nick all of his best stories. He's definitely lighting up when Nick laughs at the right moments, and he's definitely not shying away from the one or two times Nick reached out to touch him, just to see what would happen.

Somehow, keeping Dan company turns into spending the evening with him, and when Nick mentions wanting to leave soon, Dan suggests splitting a taxi, as they're going the same way and they're in the middle of a conversation anyway. Only when they arrive at Nick's, they're still in the middle of a conversation, and when Nick invites Dan in, Dan actually agrees.

So now they're sitting here on Nick's sofa, sipping on wine Daisy brought over the other day that Nick meant to save but looked really good just now, and comparing horrible haircut decisions. Dan moans about letting his get too long, and Nick moans about how long it's taking for his to grow back.

“How can your hair ever be too long? It looks so soft! Surely there can never be too much of it,” Nick protests.

“It started absorbing my face. Any longer and the only thing left of it would've been the very tip of my nose,” Dan says.

Nick laughs again and reaches out to rub a strand of Dan's hair between his fingers. Dan's eyes widen, but he tilts his head accommodatingly, letting Nick fondle his hair.

"It's so soft. Seriously. How do you get it so soft?" Nick marvels. Nick's no stranger to good hair, he's friends with far too many pop stars, and it girls, and models for that, but that is some _good_ hair.

“I don't know,” Dan says with a half shrug, trying not to move his head. “I think it's because I straighten it? It's always softer then.”

“Is your hair not naturally straight?” Nick asks, feeling his eyes go slightly wide. He's never seen Dan with anything less than pin-straight hair. Messier some times than others, but never a hint of a wave or a curl.

“God, no. It goes full on hobbit hair when I've got it loner and don't straighten it,” Dan says, affecting a shudder. “It's not so bad now when it's shorter. I leave it some days now.”

Nick hums his acknowledgement, and cards his hand through Dan's hair, trying to imagine it with a bit more volume, a bit of a curl around the ends.

“So what does it take for it to go back to curly? A shower? If you get rained on? A moist day?”

"Honestly, walking up a flight of stairs is probably enough, I'm horribly unfit," Dan drawls. He's grinning though, so Nick feels okay laughing before he deliberately drags his eyes down Dan's body. His legs are _long_.

"You're really not," he says.

Dan ducks his head, hair slipping from Nick's fingers, and then glances up at Nick, looking a little confused.

"Oh, um. Um? Thank you?" he says.

"You're welcome, Dan,” Nick says with a firm nod, eyes flitting across the features of Dan's face – soft brown eyes, lips looking pinker in the low light, full cheeks.

“So if you sucked me and I held your hair, would that be enough?" he hears himself say.

Dan's eyes go wide, and, honestly, Nick wants to take it back as soon as it's out there, but Dan's cheeks go _red_. The interesting kind.

"I-- what? I don't- know? ... what?" he stammers. His fingers are curled stiff like his fight or flight response decided on freeze. That's a thing Nick's almost sure he's read about.

"Well, we should find out, don't you think? If you don't know?" he presses.

He'd be lying if he claimed his heart wasn't hammering in his chest, but he thinks he knows Dan well enough to say that if this ends in a rejection and awkwardness then at least that will be the worst of it. And, anyway, the deer-in-headlights look Dan's sporting right now is reward enough. Nick's just the smallest amount of mean enough to find it a little bit funny.

"I-- you-- you want me to blow you?" Dan asks, incredulous. One of his hands curls into a fist before he releases it again.

"Well, you're really pretty," Nick says, bringing his hand back up to run a thumb over Dan's mouth, suggestive. It really does look terribly pink in this light. It feels nice under this skin as well. "Really not horribly unfit at all."

"You-- you're, um, very fit too," Dan says, breath hot against Nick's finger, and Nick is actually taken aback for a moment.

That… wasn't what he'd been expecting, somehow.

"Thank you, Dan," he says, remembering his manners.

Dan smiles, unexpectedly big, and his dimples frame his lips like parentheses that Nick wants to slip in between.

And then Dan takes a shaky breath, lays a hand on Nick's knee and slips down on the floor, right in between Nick's legs.

Nick swallows the surprised noise that sticks in the back of his throat in case it makes Dan change his mind. He really wasn't sure this whole thing was going to go beyond a little bit of teasing and the delectable blush on Dan's cheeks, but now Dan's fumbling with his zipper, and even though his hands are icy cold when Nick reaches down to help, he doesn't look away when Nick lifts his hips and shimmies his jeans down below his butt.

"I, um. I haven't done this in-- a while, so. Sorry," Dan says, rubbing his hands on his jeans firmly – to warm them up, Nick realises when he feels the less-cold press of it against his cock through his boxer briefs.

"That's alright," Nick says. "I'll tell you what I like."

"Okay," Dan mumbles, one hand on Nick's swelling cock, one on his own thigh still.

"You can take it out, if you want," Nick says – not really in a hurry, but wondering if Dan's look of concentration means he's trying to decide if it's okay to move forward. Dan looks up at him from under his lashes and his hair, and a flash of heat burns down Nick's spine. Damn it all, Dan really _is_ very pretty.

Dan reaches up his second hand to hitch the waistband of Nick's underwear down a bit, and Nick cants his hips up, makes it easier for him. When Dan reaches for his cock, he does it with the hand he's been rubbing on his jeans all this time, decidedly warmer than the other one.

"That's nice," Nick says, when Dan slowly pumps his prick, fingers curled all the way around. Nick's not really used to other people's hands being as big as his and he won't lie – it's nice to be so covered by someone else's hand.

Dan waits until Nick's mostly solid in his hand before he flicks his eyes up carefully again and leans in, lips just a little parted in anticipation. Nick feels his muscles go tight as he squashes the impulse to tilt his hips and meet Dan's lips with his cock, lets him set his own pace.

He can't quite squash the noise when Dan fits his lips around the head, that first touch of almost searing heat against the chill of the air that he hadn't really noticed until just then. Dan's lips are exactly as soft as they look, and there's a flash of something hot in his eyes at the noise Nick makes, so he does it again when Dan opens his mouth wider to take him in deeper.

Dan goes down as far as he can, testing himself, but he keeps his lips tight, and his teeth out of the way, so even if he hasn't done this in a while, it makes Nick wonder for a brief moment just how often he'd done it before that while. Dan's definitely not a beginner, he thinks, just as Dan pulls back and licks the broad of his tongue over the tip of Nick's prick, tasting him. Definitely not a beginner. Definitely into it as well, if that move's any indication.

This is already so much better than Nick would have ever dared to hope and they've barely even started.

Nick tries to spread his knees as well as he can, when Dan shuffles forward a bit, but his skinny jeans don't really allow much movement. Dan's shoulders are definitely too broad to fit in between Nick's legs like this – and a sight to behold from this angle – so when Dan reaches for the waistband of his jeans, Nick's nodding before he's even asked a question.

“Can I take these off?” Dan asks anyway.

“Yeah,” Nick says, finds himself adding “please”, because he really wants to see what Dan will do if given more room.

What Dan does, once he's got Nick naked from the waist down, is place one hand, just a little shaky, on Nick's hip, shoulder his way in between Nick's legs, and circle the other hand firmly around the base of Nick's cock.

“If you want, you can...” he says, trails off and flicks his hair out of his face.

Nick suddenly remembers his own words, promising to ruin Dan's hair, and reaches out with one to push Dan's fringe away from his face. It's strange to see his face like that, a bit. But it's also strange to see him kneeling in between Nick's legs, leaning in to mouth at his cock again. Probably the next time he sees Dan he'll be glad to have a different face to put to this experience.

Nick groans low in his throat when Dan pushes himself down Nick's cock again – more slowly this time, giving himself time to adjust and pushing a little further than before before he backs off only a little. He's working up a rhythm, slow and careful, but no less good for it. His tongue flicks against the base of Nick's prick every time he pulls back, and he makes it slick, not bothered by how wet his lips are getting.

“Oh, that's lovely,” Nick sighs, glancing down and meeting Dan's eyes when he looks up at his words.

Dan's eyebrows flick up a little – in answer, in recognition, by accident, Nick's not sure. But something about that look Dan gives him before he concentrates on the task at hand – at _mouth_ – again, spurs him on.

“You don't need me to tell you what to do at all, do you? Doing so well by yourself,” Nick says, voice low.

Dan looks up again and for a hot second Nick worries this isn't what Dan's earlier look meant after all, but then Dan's face shifts just a bit and Nick's pretty sure if his mouth weren't stuffed with cock, he'd be grinning. He tilts his head and pushes the head of Nick's cock into the velvet-soft inside of his cheek, tongue rubbing against the other side as he bobs his head, letting his cheek bulge out obscenely. It has to hurt a bit, Nick things, with how well he can see his cock stretch out Dan's cheek, but Dan doesn't seem to mind, eyes half-lidded and hot. He starts wanking Nick's cock then, twisting his hand up to meet his own mouth, lips slack for just a moment or two so he can get his hand wet.

“Oh, shit, you're--- so good at this,” Nick says, throat tight around shaky breaths. He's usually quite handsy when someone's going down on him, but he finds himself stuck right now, his hand holding on to Dan's hair but doing no more as he watches him.

Dan leans forward again then, pushing Nick's prick against the back of his throat instead of the hollow of his cheek, hand tight on Nick's hip when he feels Nick's muscles flex in reaction. He bobs his head up and down with his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed just a bit. It's a look of such intense concentration that it should maybe be out of place, but it just flushes Nick's body with more heat, that Dan's trying so hard, that he bobs down a little further every time, holds Nick's cock steady to slowly pull it down his throat until something clicks for him and his throat opens up, allows Nick to slip all the way into his mouth, warm, wet, and tight from the base to the tip.

“Oh, fuck!” Nick gasps, eyes wide and spine bowing forward, curling up above Dan for a moment before he leans back again, staring down at where Dan's lashes flutter over pinked up cheeks. His lips are an even deeper pink, shiny with spit and what has to be at least a bit of Nick's precome.

“Fuck, you-- fuck,” he repeats, staring, and trying his best to stay put as Dan starts bobbing his head again. His breath huffs out of his nose – audible in the stillness of the room and hot against Nick's skin.

Nick finally reaches out with his second hand, cards them both through Dan's hair, feeling out the shape of his skull, feeling the back and forth movement of Dan's head in his arms every time Dan takes him in deep.

“Oh, shit that's– so good, fuck,” Nick praises, and Dan does something with his tongue that does make Nick's hips jolt in reaction.

Dan flinches back but screws his eyes shut and takes as deep a breath through his nose as he can, throat fluttering. But he doesn't pull off, just lets the tip of Nick's cock rest on his tongue while he gets his bearings and then gets right back to it.

“You're--” Nick breathes, hands cradling the sides of Dan's head like something precious. He's tingly and hot all the way down to the tips of his toes, eyes fixated on Dan's face.

“Gorgeous,” he moans, “such a gorgeous cocksucker, Dan, I never thought--”

Dan whines a little noise then, eyes shut tight, cutting Nick off, whose heartbeat trips over his words. Shit, he didn't mean to---

But then he clocks the red heat of Dan's ears, the way his hands clutch at Nick's hip, how his eyes are screwed shut tight, but he's still bobbing his head on Nick's cock, still taking him in deep, spit and slick dribbling out of his mouth every time he does that thing with his tongue that makes Nick's thighs tremble.

“Fuck, you like that,” Nick says.

Dan makes that whiny little noise again, eyes flicking up to look at Nick, a little unsure.

“Oh, you lovely thing,” Nick says, eyes probably too wide in his awe. He leans down to press a chaste kiss to Dan's head, thighs straining, and when he sits back up, Dan's eyes are shut again. His cheeks are still that hot pink, ears warm against Nick's fingers, but Nick doesn't worry about it.

“So good for me, you're making it so good,” Nick goes on, cutting himself off with another moan. “Went to your knees for me so easily, didn't you.”

Dan reaches one of his hands down between his own legs, kneading at where his own cock must have chubbed up, or so Nick guesses from the way Dan's hitching his hips back and forth, mindless.

“It gets you hot, doesn't it? Having your mouth all filled up with cock,” Nick says. His voice is tight and breathy with how he's fighting to get the words out around the arousal burning through him, but Dan doesn't seem to mind.

Dan moans again, and this time he does it with Nick pushed all the way down his throat, the vibrations of it always a little better than Nick can seem to remember them being.

“Oh shit, oh shit, I'm--” he says, cuts himself off with half a laugh at the tell-tale pull in his gut. He's not sure he shouldn't have been able to do to this longer, given his age, and the alcohol, but Dan's mouth is pulling his orgasm from the depths of his body with more than just a little determination.

“You're too good at this, god,” he says.

Dan stays down and deliberately swallows around Nick's cock at that, flicking a look that's nothing short of triumphant up at Nick when it makes him groan louder than before.

“You're not real,” Nick huffs, hysterically wondering why he's never tried to pull Dan before. He would've, if he'd known this was what's in store.

He moves one hand then, trails a finger down the length of Dan's nose, traces his brows and the concave curve of his cheeks. Touches where his prick pushes into Dan's mouth almost reverently.

“Gonna make me come, Dan. Sucking me so well,” he says, watching the movement of Dan's eyes underneath his eyelids.

“Gonna have to pull off if you don't want--” Nick says, cuts himself off when Dan finally pulls off and gasps in a huge breath, shaking his head.

“No-- want you to--” he says in between breaths that move his entire chest. His voice is shot, scratchy and low.

“Fucking hell,” Nick curses, pulls Dan's head back down onto his cock; gently, but Dan comes easily, lets Nick push all the way back in. He lets Nick set the pace, responds to the smallest tug and push on his head, the line of his shoulders tight with concentration, but one hand still between his legs.

It doesn't take long for the tight, wet heat, the noise, the view of Dan's flushed face to come together and yank Nick's orgasm as though from the very bottom of his being. The first spurt of his come goes down Dan's throat, but then he pushes back against Nick's hand and Nick lets him go automatically. Dan only pulls back a bit, lets Nick's cock twitch lying on his tongue, sucking on him until Nick's emptied out and almost too sensitive to let him go on.

Then he pulls off and looks up at Nick, mischief bright in his eyes as he opens his mouth wide to show off, and then curls his tongue back as he swallows.

It's a little ridiculous, but it's more really fucking hot, with the tendrils of Nick's orgasm still licking at his veins, so he groans and sinks back against the sofa.

“You're too much,” he says.

Dan laughs, with his sandpaper voice, a little shaky.

When Nick looks down at him, he can see Dan's arm work, so he grabs for him and pulls.

“Get up here,” he says.

Dan stumbles a little, legs uncooperative, but he slides onto Nick's lap with more grace than he does most everyday things, as far as Nick's seen.

Nick means to go for his jeans, but then Dan's lips look like they'd be hot they're so red, so he has to lean in for a kiss first. Dan makes a noise like he wasn't expecting it either, but he opens to Nick's tongue, letting Nick kiss him languidly, chasing his taste in Dan's mouth. His own hands come up to comb through Nick's hair, and Nick runs his down Dan's body and grabs for his ass. He'd quite like to pull Dan closer, feel his hard cock pressed up against Nick, but as long as Dan's in jeans, and Nick's not, that's not going to be fun.

“You should get out of these,” he says into Dan's mouth, pulling at the waistband of Dan's skinnies.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes, and shuffles backwards again.

“I'm gonna get you off, yeah? However you like,” Nick says, half imagining getting his own mouth on Dan's cock as he does. “You were so good for me.”

He's never yet left a bed partner hanging, but it bears repeating, he thinks. Dan deserves the best orgasm Nick can give him right now.

Dan looks up from where he's pushing his jeans down his legs then, hesitating for a second. Nick's not sure if he doesn't know what to ask for, or how to ask for it. But then Dan kicks off his jeans and his underwear and sits back down on his lap, and he figures Dan's been nothing but surprises so far. He probably knows exactly what he wants.

Instead of a request, Dan leans in for another kiss, so Nick gets his chance to pull him in close, Dan's prick smearing a little precome on his stomach when he does. Nick follows the line of Dan's spine up under his shirt with one hand, Dan's skin almost impossibly soft under his fingers. His hair's too short at the back to get a grip, so Nick runs his hand through all of it, combs Dan's fringe to the side like he usually wears it.

“Doesn't look so messy,” he comments idly when they pull apart for a breath, hand dropping back to hold on to Dan's hip, though he can see his hair curl at the ends, fluffy in a way it usually isn't.

Dan laughs a little.

“It'll get there, if-- um--”

“If?” Nick asks, intrigued.

“If I work up a proper sweat. 's not pretty,” Dan says.

Nick's relatively certain Dan's wrong about that.

“What if I really want to see it? Indulge me,” Nick says, ducking down to fit his mouth to Dan's neck, just below the hinge of his jaw.

“You-- um, fingers. I really-- yeah. Fingers,” Dan breathes, one of his own hands in Nick's hair and one on his shoulder.

Nick groans and strokes his hands back over Dan's hips to grab at his arse.

“You like it?” he asks, just to hear Dan say it again.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes. “I like being fucked too.”

“Stay the night, I'll fuck you in the morning,” Nick says, impulsively.

Dan laughs, but rubs his hips against Nick's.

“Where's your lube?” he asks, instead of giving an answer.

“Bedroom,” Nick says, nips at Dan's lips in a lazy imitation of a kiss.

“Get this off for me while I fetch it?” he asks, pulling at Dan's t-shirt.

Dan nods and slides backwards off Nick's lap again. He's already grabbing the back of the neck of his shirt by the time Nick's up. When Nick makes it back from his bedroom, bottle of lube in his hand, Dan's lying on his back on the sofa, one hand idly tracing shapes on his stomach. He's still just as hard, even though by the look on his face he's had enough time to start wondering about the details of what they're doing.

Nick braces a knee in between Dan's legs and slides a hand up his thigh, leaning in to kiss a quick line up Dan's sternum before kissing him on the lips. When he pulls away, that look's gone, replaced with one of lustful anticipation.

“You make such a pretty picture laid out for me like this,” Nick says, mostly just to watch Dan flush again, eyes sliding to the side as he bites at his lip.

Nick doesn't usually go for the shy type, and he knows that Dan's not _shy_ per se – he's not shy in conversation, just awkward until he gets going, and nothing about the way he swallowed Nick's cock could be classed as shy, but the way he's so easily flustered is riling Nick up like crazy tonight.

“Gonna let me finger you open?” Nick murmurs low by Dan's ear, close enough to hear the tiny hitch in his breath. It's not really a question, so Nick's not surprised when he doesn't get an answer.

“I'm gonna get you so wet and slick,” Nick goes on, staying close. He can feel Dan's chest rise more rapidly with the way his breathing speeds up. “Slip in nice and easy. Get you off on the tip of my finger, yeah?”

“Fuck, _Nick_ ,” Dan moans.

Nick buries his grin in the skin of Dan's neck, biting a kiss there before he pulls back.

“You're such a delightful surprise,” he mumbles, half to himself.

“Stop complimenting me, and touch me,” Dan whines, pushing his chest up against Nick's for more contact.

“Alright,” Nick agrees easily, licking at his thumb and pointer finger and twisting one of Dan's nipples teasingly.

Dan makes a tiny little high-pitched sound that Nick immediately wants to hear again. The second noise Dan makes when Nick pinches at this nipple is such an accurate copy of the first, it fascinates Nick into doing it a third time.

“Nick,” Dan whines, pushing him away a little. “You don't need to rile me up, I'm already raring to go. Just make me come.”

For a moment, looking down at Dan's flushed face and the way his hair is indeed starting to roll up on itself, mouth red and raw, voice scratchy from the way Nick's cock had been stuffed all the way down his throat no ten minutes ago, Nick almost wants to see how long he can make Dan beg. How loudly he'll do it. How much teasing he'll let Nick get away with.

But Dan's got his legs spread, one braced on the floor and one leaned up against the backrest of Nick's sofa, rubbing his ass against the fabric like he can't keep his hips still anymore, even if it doesn't really do anything to alleviate the throb of arousal. Nick doesn't really want to wait any longer to get his fingers inside him, if he's being honest.

“Yeah,” he agrees, gets the fingers of his right hand wet and fits them down between Dan's legs.

There's always a thrill to the first touch, to the knowledge of what you're doing and what the other person is letting you do to them, and it's no different now. Dan bites his lip at the sensation and cants his hips up, making it easier. Nick unthinkingly reaches behind himself and grabs a cushion to shove underneath Dan's hips. Dan lifts his hips to accommodate, and then slings his leg up onto the back rest of the sofa, spreading himself open as wide as he can in their current position.

Nick lets the heat curl around his spine at the picture and commits it to memory, gaze fixed on Dan's face as he pushes in the first finger. Dan's got his lips caught between his teeth again, but he's not exactly biting it, just dragging it between his teeth. It comes away spit slick and plump when he gasps as Nick pushes in with a second finger right away.

“Oh, yes,” Dan breathes, almost like the sensation's a relief, running one of his own hands over his chest.

Nick's going to be wanking to this image for years. If he were a little less tired, and a little less tipsy, he's pretty sure he wouldn't have to wait till morning to fuck Dan.

“Fuck, you really like this,” Nick says.

Dan nods, rocking his hips a bit to feel Nick's fingers inside him.

“Yeah, it feels so-- shit, your fingers are so long,” he says, eyes wide and fixed on Nick when Nick pushes in further.

“The better to find your prostate with,” Nick quips, and Dan laughs a little, cut off when it bumps Nick's fingers up against just that.

“Found it,” Nick says, voice low again, rubbing at it a little, watching the way Dan's entire body goes taut at the sensation, jaw pulled open on a shuddery inhale as though by a string.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck,” Dan agrees mindlessly, almost completely still except for how his fingers are twitching a bit on his chest, like all the pent up energy has to go somewhere. His cock's dribbling a bit on his stomach, and when Nick moves his fingers over Dan's prostate, leaves off for a bit before coming back to it, it twitches; red and hard, and begging for attention. Dan's not made a move to reach for it yet though, and Nick kind of wants to see if that means he doesn't have to, if it means that this is enough for him. Just Nick's fingers inside of him, pushing in and out and prodding at his prostate.

Dan doesn't close his eyes entirely, keeps little slits of them open, his eyes seeming black as they glitter up at Nick, watching him watching Dan. His hips move with Nick's hand without much thought, meeting the push of his fingers, and tilting his hips into the sensation.

“You want another one?” Nick asks when the slide of his fingers has gotten easy.

Dan nods and cants his hips again, pushing his prostate right up against Nick's fingers, back bowing and head stretching back, exposing the long line of his throat. Nick can feel his dick pulse in sympathy at the memories.

He pushes another finger into Dan.

Dan moans, voice scratchy and high at the same time, breaking halfway through the noise. Nick is not ashamed to say that he's a little transfixed. If he thinks about it, he's still entirely unsure how the events of the evening led them here, but right now that's not what he wants to think about. He doesn't really want to think at all. He wants to see the flush of Dan's skin, feel the heat of Dan's body, hear the hitches in his breathing and the sweet little moans. He wants to be able to lean down to kiss at the sweat gathering on Dan's skin and taste it, and smell the way sex hangs in the air around them. Thinking about the hows and whys isn't his priority right now.

So Nick leans over and props himself up on one hand by Dan's head, leaning down to run his mouth over the column of Dan's neck before Dan grabs him by the face and pulls him up to kiss. Nick goes with it, the urgency behind Dan's touches its own kind of intoxicating now that Nick's not bothered by his own need for release. Dan's cock brushes against Nick's thighs when he moves his hips next, but instead of pushing upwards, Dan pushes down against Nick's fingers.

Nick bites at the line of Dan's jaw.

“Are you gonna come just like this?” he asks.

“Said I would--- you said--” Dan presses out between shuddery breaths, tilting his head to give Nick more space at his neck.

“Said I'd make you come on the tips of my fingers,” Nick repeats. He had said that. “I will.”

“Don't doubt it,” Dan says, voice tight. “Fuck, Nick, I'm close.”

“Yeah? You gonna let me see you make a mess all over yourself with my fingers in your arse?” Nick asks.

Dan nods in sharp little bursts, biting his lip again.

Nick pushes up again and stares down at him, watches the way his body flinches under the tiny bursts of electric arousal whenever something feels particularly good. Technically, he didn't say it'd be the tips of one hand of fingers, so he trails his other hand over Dan's chest, thumbs over his nipples. Taps at his lips and watches Dan suck on his fingers for a moment with a bright gleam in his eyes.

“I remember, you little minx,” he murmurs, and brings his fingers back down to Dan's chest, wetting his nipples and leaning down to blow at the wet skin, watching it pebble up immediately under the chill.

“Are you gonna let me see you come now?” he asks then, not entirely selflessly. His hand is starting to feel more than just a smudge uncomfortable, and he'd blow or rim Dan off in a heartbeat, but he sort of wants to see him come just from this.

“I think we've thoroughly messed up your hair,” he adds, making Dan laugh a little as well, before his face contorts in to one of pleasure again.

“And you were wrong, as I thought. You're pretty as fuck like this; flushed and sweaty, sure, but so pretty. You take my fingers so well, Dan. You haven't even touched your cock, and it's drooling from how good I make you feel. It's a bit of an ego boost, not gonna lie,” Nick teases.

Dan screws his eyes shut and his hips down onto Nick's fingers, chanting expletives under his breath, tensing as his dick kicks and he spurts his orgasm up over his chest. Dan reaches for it at the same time as Nick, their fingers tangling as they hold him steady to avoid a bigger mess than the one on Dan's skin.

Dan's quiet as he comes, mouth open around no noise at all. He whines on a shaky exhale as he comes down, Nick milking his cock through it with their fingers still wrapped together.

“Fucking hell,” Dan says finally, squirming away from Nick's touch, and pushing at him a little.

Nick draws his fingers out carefully, and wipes his other hand on Dan's hip.

“I'll fetch you a tissue in a second,” he says, and Dan nods like he's grateful but not entirely bothered at the moment.

Nick's cock is almost at half-mast when he tries to get up, and he sees Dan look, but he knows it's not going to go anywhere else tonight. He'll be fine in a couple minutes. Dan seems to know it as well. He grins up at Nick filthily, but makes no move to reach for Nick, other than to take the tissue he offers a few moments later.

“You should talk for a living with a voice like that,” Dan says with a grin.

Nick rolls his eyes but grins back. It's not the first time he's heard that particular line, but there's something to a fucked out boy saying it with that sweet twinkle in his eyes that makes it less awful than the other times he's heard it.

“'s just you who gets off on being told how pretty they are,” Nick quips back.

Dan blushes and looks away for a second, before steeling his gaze as he looks back.

“It's not just me,” he says. “And it's not just that, your fingers are the devil's work, Jesus Christ on a vibrating dildo.”

Nick is startled into a laugh at the colourful choice of language there, and leans down to press a quick peck to Dan's lips.

“You're the one who sucked my cock like it was going to save the entire human race,” he says.

Dan shrugs, entirely unapologetic. “I'm good at it.”

“Yeah, you are,” Nick says with another small laugh.

“So, are you kicking me out now?” Dan asks, seeming half apprehensive, half genuinely curious.

“What about 'I'll fuck you in the morning' sounded like that?” Nick asks back.

Dan shrugs a shoulder. “Wasn't sure you meant that.”

“I mean it,” Nick says. “I've had my fingers in your arse now. I know I want to get my cock in there.”

Dan shifts a little on the sofa, eyes bright.

“I've not done that in longer than I haven't sucked anyone off,” he says.

“It's like riding a bike, you don't forget how,” Nick says.

Dan snorts an unattractive laugh.

“It's like riding something, alright,” he says.

“You can stay either way,” Nick says, suddenly needing to make it clear. “It's not conditional.”

Dan smiles, a little softly now.

“Yeah. Thanks,” he says. “I'm about two seconds from falling asleep, so...”

“Right. Bedroom,” Nick says, dragging Dan up from the sofa and behind him through the house.

His phone tells him it's 3:43 am and even though tomorrow's Sunday, he's still going to have to drag himself out of bed to make sure he doesn't crash on Monday. He has no idea what's going to happen once they're both faced with the cold light of morning. For now though, he pulls the covers back to let Dan slide in and shuts off all the lights, whispers a quiet 'good night' and lets the sated feeling settle in his bones and lull him to sleep.


End file.
